


A Mothers' Love

by Purapine69



Series: Kink Promts [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest?, Kink Meme, Mommy Kink, Original Character(s), Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Kink Meme fill i think i did break it since they said no incest and i guess since our girl is adopted that is? I dunno. Basically I wanted to try a new flavor of Fetish today so let me know what you guys think. I'll be doing more of these and re-writing old ones so i'll see you guys around.





	A Mothers' Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill i think i did break it since they said no incest and i guess since our girl is adopted that is? I dunno. Basically I wanted to try a new flavor of Fetish today so let me know what you guys think. I'll be doing more of these and re-writing old ones so i'll see you guys around.

“Back from the college?” Mom asks as I set my bags down in my room, she’d bought lakeview when I was just a small lass so I’ve lived here nearly my whole life.

 

“Yep, Colette said i’d been working so hard that I needed to take a break so I came home.” I unpack my bags happy to have been given the summer off.

 

“You stopped writing to me for a while. .what happened?” Mom asks stepping into my room, she and stayed on the top floor while I stayed on the bottom floor .

“Oh. . . .uh. .Urag had me holded up in the Libary reading since he thought I cheated on my the last exam with the history of fire spells and such.” I kick off my boots the cold stone floor feeling good against my aching soles.

 

“Oh? And nothing else?” she asks coming up behind me and hugging me “Mommy was worried you’d gotten yourself a boyfriend.” her tone suddenly turns cold as he grip tightens. “You know how mommy feels about boys.”

 

“N-no. . .I stayed away from boys.” I say shaking my head “Only talked to my teachers.” she plays with my hair a little humming happily.

 

“That’s my good girl.” she says combing her fingers through my auburn hair. “You grew your hair out like I asked.” she pulls me over to the bed starting to braid my hair.

 

“Yeah, enthir said I looked prettier with long hair.” she pulls hard cutting me off.

 

“You said you didn’t talk to any boys.” she scolds tightening the braid.

 

“I didn’t it was just some casual stuff over lunch.” she pulls again making me whinge. “I live in a dorm how could I not talk to people?” I whine trying to pull away from her; her grip too tight she pulls again making me topple back into the bed where she pins me flat against it.

 

“You ignore them.” she says raising both hands above my head pinning them with one hand, I knew it would be pointless to try and struggle, she’d pulled this many times before.

 

“I didn’t do anything I wasn’t suppose too.” I protest.

 

“No, you lied you said you didn’t talk to any men.” she says pulling the belt off her dress tying my hands up, we both stay silent for a while until the clock starts to chime. “It’s almost dinner you must be hungry.” she sits on my stomach stripping down to her waist full plump breasts falling free of their confines.

 

“Dinners ready.” she gathers me up in her arms and resting me on her lap bringing my lips to her nipple smiling when I latch on starting to suckle. The sweet taste of milk hits my tongue, sweet with just a hint of saltiness from her sweat from this hot day. Part of me wants to protest and demand i be treated like the 27 year old woman I am but another part feels far to content laying in her arms; she’d kill Enthir if she knew he was my lover it’s why i’d left in the first place to a forgotten frozen wasteland when I could have just as easily studied under Secret-Fire a close friend of hers.

 

“Drink up little one.” she coos massaging my scalp, in front of others mom acted perfectly normal. . but when they left. . .her tune would change. “Look at you so big and strong now; it almost makes me regret not having you around so long.” she walks her fingers up my stomach starting to unlace the front of my dress.

 

“H-hey stop that-” I try to protest she shoves my face back onto her breast silva and milk coat my lips muffled protests fall on deaf ears as she slides my dress off letting it drop to the floor.

 

“Shhh, finish eating.” she says warmly wrapping one of her arms around my legs lifting it slightly giving her better access to my moist sex gently rubbing my slit. I knew what was coming and I cursed myself inside for wanting it. “You’re wet.” she teases pulling her slick fingers out giving them a taste.

 

“Mom I-” she looks at me coldly making me studer a bit. “I-I mean. . .mommy.” she smile scratching my head.

 

“Yes baby?” she asks positioning me with my back to her chest spreading my legs

 

“Please. . .we can do this anymore. We’re blood.” I say sheepishly my voice almost a whisper.

 

She clicks her tongue annoyed “We’ve been over this silly.” she says forcing an innocent smile “Let’s not bring up the past you know it makes mommy sad.” her fingers tease my lower lips making me shiver. Rubbing light circles around my clit; as two fingers tease my hole pushing in just enough to make me whine when she withdraws them.

 

“Mommy.” I whimper her soft strokes becoming a bit more aggressive “P-please.” she chuckles.

 

“Please what?” she plunges her fingers deep inside me making me moan arching me back silently begging for more. She pulls her fingers pressing them past my lips. “Suck” I happily comply the taste of my juices on her slender fingers exciting me more, the saliva slicked digits thrusting into my maw teasing my tongue as they threaten to choke me.

 

“That’s my good girl, moan louder for mommy.” she coos, I oblige moaning louder feeling something wet against the small of my back; her getting off to my sweetly muffled squeals. Edging me until my legs start shake; whispering sweet dirty nothings to me of all the promises to rid myself of everyone else’s touch, leaving me writhing and wanting.

 

“Say it.” I can barely hear her over my own dawning pleasure trying to grind myself into her hand, tongue lapping at the intruding digits begging them to move.

 

“I want to cum.” i whine my words muffled by her fingers.

 

“I didn’t hear you sweet pea.”

 

“Please let me cum mommy.” happy with my wanton plea she crams 4 fingers to the back of my mouth, pinching and rubbing my clit until I cum toes curled and clenching the bed sheets as small tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

 

“Good girl.” she praises untying my rubbed red wrists, the skin slightly chaffing as we lay down in bed. “Did you have fun?” I smile nodding weakly curling up with her.

 

“Yes, mommy.” a spit trail running from my mouth onto the pillow.

 

“You know i’ll always be here for you.” she says getting up and tucking me in.

 

“I know.” I yawn sleepily cuddling the down stuffed pillow.

 

“Good night.” 

 

“Good night mommy.” she closes the door quietly behind herself leaving me to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone's adopted is it still counted as incest?  
> . . . . . .I think so. . .


End file.
